


[Podfic] Synergy

by morningbel



Series: Of the Pack Podfics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningbel/pseuds/morningbel
Summary: The birth of a legend.....The end of an empire......And an absolute roller-coaster ride of a story to get us all through it.Gentlefolk, I present; Synergy the Podfic, or colloquially, A Voice-Acting Newb Taking On A Million-Word Series Written By A Pair of Goddesses
Series: Of the Pack Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057412
Collections: Podfic Found!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Synergy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507382) by [Kokochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokochan/pseuds/Kokochan), [TheBlueSpanch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueSpanch/pseuds/TheBlueSpanch). 



> Hello, and welcome! This has been a project in the works for a very, very long time; and I am just now at a place where I have enough cushion to feel comfortable posting! The illustrious Kokochan and TheBlueSpanch have both been extraordinarily patient and kind to me, so a great many thanks to the both of them! The update schedule I am tentatively setting at once every week; but I really don't know how well that's going to hold. At any rate; please enjoy!

The actual audio is over on Soundcloud; here's the link!

https://soundcloud.com/mary-morning-bell/synergy-podfic-chapter-1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! A fair warning; I recorded these pretty far apart; so the voices I've given to certain characters will fluctuate from chapter to chapter. I made notes and took recordings for some of them but not all (because I forgot heh), so apologies for the inconsistencies!

Once again, the audio is over on Soundcloud!

https://soundcloud.com/mary-morning-bell/synergy-podfic-chapter-2


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the late update; yesterday was a little extra hectic! Once again, here's the link!

https://soundcloud.com/mary-morning-bell/synergy-podfic-chapter-3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that weekly update thing lasted about as long as I expected. But hey, here's the next one! Forever and a day late....
> 
> Sorry.

https://soundcloud.com/mary-morning-bell/synergy-podfic-chapter-4


End file.
